1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector assembly, and more particularly to a socket connector assembly having reinforcing member for supporting loading device thereof thus prevent the loading device from damaging a motherboard before an IC (Integrated Circuit) package is retained by the loading device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1-3, a conventional socket connector 8 mounted onto a motherboard 9 for electrically connecting an IC package (not shown) is shown. Similar socket connector can be also seen from disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,926 issued to Yeh on Apr. 6, 2010. The socket connector 8 comprises an insulative housing 80 having a number of contacts (not shown) received therein, a frame 82 seated around and separated from the housing 80, a loading plate 84 and a lever 86 pivotally connected on opposite ends of the frame 82, and a number of screw members 88 for connecting the frame 82 to the motherboard 9.
The frame 82 defines an upper surface 820 for abutting against the screw member 88, a pair of sidewalls 822 extending downwardly from opposite ends of the upper side 820 of the screw member 88 toward the motherboard 9 so as to define a space between the motherboard 9 and lower surface of the frame 82 when the frame 82 is located on the motherboard 9. A number of connecting members 89 are disposed in the space and corresponding to mounting holes (not labeled) arranged on opposite end of the frame 82. The screw members 88 pass through the mounting hole and engage with the connecting member 89. The screw member 88 is further inserted into hole (not labeled) on the motherboard 9. The IC package will be disposed in the housing 80 and the loading plate 82 will cover the package. The IC package will be secured when the loading plate 84 is locked on the frame 82 by the lever 86. Furthermore, the frame 82 will be secured on the motherboard 9. The bottom end of the sidewalls 822 will be spaced from the motherboard 9 under upward force from the lever 86.
The frame 82 is separated from the housing 80. Therefore, before the loading plate 84 is secured on the frame 82 by the lever 86, the frame 82 is moveable relative to the motherboard 9 in vertical direction. Referring to FIG. 3, the sidewalls 822 will seat on the motherboard 9 before the loading plate 84 is locked thus may damage the motherboard 9.
In view of the above, a socket connector with improved standoff-equipped stiffener that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.